muafandomcom-20200215-history
Black Panther
Black Panther is an African superhero from the technologically advanced nation of Wakanda. His real name is T'Challa and is the ruler of the small nation in Africa. He is playable in Ultimate Alliance (via collecting 5 Black Panther action figures) and Ultimate Alliance 2 (via DLC - Xbox). Character History T'Challa was born on February 16th, 1980, to King T'Chaka and Queen Ramonda in the hidden African nation of Wakanda. He also has a sister named Shuri who is born eight years later. When he was a kid he went to a meeting to a with his parents with multiple world leaders. The leaders of some different countries had been unable to negotiate with T'Chaka into giving them some Vibranium. After that happened, they hired a mercenary named Ulysses Kluane aka Klaw. Upon emerging from the floor of T'Chaka's palace, Klaw killed T'Chaka. This enraged T'Challa who wounded and drove him away. Due to the death of T'Chaka, T'Challa's uncle S'Yan, T'Chaka's younger brother ruled Wakanda in T'Chaka's place until the day when T'Challa was at the right age to be sworn in as the new Chieftain of Wakanda. He was next in line to be the king of Wakanda and Black Panther, but until he was ready to become the leader of the nation, his uncle, successfully passed the trials to become the Black Panther. While on his Wakandan walkabout rite of passage, T'Challa met and fell in love with apparent orphaned teen Ororo Munroe, who would grow up to become the X-Men member Storm. The two broke off their relationship due to his desire to avenge his father's death and to become the type of man who could suitably lead Wakanda, but they would see each other over the years when they could. T'Challa earned the title and attributes of the Black Panther by defeating the various champions of the Wakandan tribes. One of his first acts was to disband and exile the Hatut Zeraze—the Wakandan secret police—and its leader, his adopted brother Hunter the White Wolf. He sold off small portions of vibranium to scientific institutions around the world, amassing a fortune which he used to arm himself with advanced technology. Later, to keep the peace, he picked Dora Milage ("adored ones") from rival tribes to serve as his personal guard and ceremonial wives-in-training. He then studied abroad for a time before returning to his kingship. In 2004, the now-adult T'Challa invites the American superhero team the Fantastic Four to Wakanda, then attacks and attempts to neutralize them individually in order to test himself to see if he is ready to battle Klaw, who had replaced his shattered right hand with a sonic weapon. For their part, the Four manage to rally and stymie T'Challa in a team counter-attack, enabling the impressed King to stand down and explain himself to the team's satisfaction. After the ruler makes proper amends to the Four, they befriend and help T'Challa, and he, in turn, aids them against the supervillain the Psycho-Man. Five months later he joined the Avengers, beginning a long association with that superhero team acting as a founding member. T'Challa first battles the Man-Ape while with the group and later battled Klaw once again with their assistance. He would form close bonds with his teammates particularly Captain America, Iron Man, Wasp and Hank Pym over the next five years but the team later disbanded in 2009. He would return to fight alongside his former teammates as a member of The Ultimate Alliance against Dr.Doom and his Masters of Evil. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Story T'Challa was called upon by Tony Stark to join Nick Fury's task force to help take down Doctor Doom Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story After Doom was defeated he returned to Wakanda. The Panther remained neutral during the superhuman civil war. When the Pro-Reg nanite-controlled villains revolted and a ceasefire was called, T'Challa allowed the heroes to use Wakanda as a temporary base. The heroes help him and the Dora Milaje defend the country from nanite agents, now under the moniker of "The Fold," a mind-controlled Havok, Justice, and A-Bomb, and in the process cure Venom and Green Goblin of the nanites. = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: How to Unlock/Stats = >>>You must find all five Black Panther action figures to unlock him<<< Strike Hero (stats at level 30) : Body: 22 : Focus: 14 : Strike: 39 Powers * Panther Claw (Melee) : Slash at enemies with Black Panther's claws * Energy Daggers (Projectile) : Throws out several daggers in a spread pattern doing energy damage * Razor Cyclone (Radial) : Spin around with daggers outward damaging nearby enemies with an additional chance of doing bleed damage * Crippling Blow (Melee) : Slash attack with a high chance of getting a critical hit * Pounce (Melee) : Tackle an enemy and stab them multiple times * Stealth (Buff) : Becomes invisible to enemies decreases damage taken and boosts critical hit damage to take away 33% of the enemy's current health * Master Hunter (Boost) : Increases team's defense against projectiles, decreases damage taken and reveals enemies on the mini-map * Panther's Might (Xtreme) : Black Panther jumps into the air and leaps down on his enemies doing massive physical damage with a 25% chance for an instant kill. Also boosts the damage of team's Xtreme powers by 50% Costumes * Modern : Reflect Damage - Reflects some damage back at attacker : Max Energy - Increases maximum energy * Classic : Critical Strike - Increases critical strike chance : Increased Power Damage - Increases the damage of all powers * Ceremonial : Dodge - Increases chance to dodge melee attacks : Melee Damage - Increase melee damage * Holy Armor : Bleed Damage - Adds a chance to cause bleed damage to melee attacks : Max Health - Increases maximum health Teams * Agile Warriors * Double Date * Martial Artists * Marvel Knights * Marvel Royalty * Classic Avengers Conversations * Nick Fury (minor) * Namor (Upon his rescue) * Black Widow (minor) * Ghost Rider (Upon his rescue) * Vision (minor - before going to Niffleheim) * ' Hank Pym' (minor) * Deathbird * Nick Fury * Dr. Doom = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 = Black Panther appears near the end of the game in the Wakanda battle. He helps fight off the combined powers of Venom and Green Goblin. Trivia * The Black Panther that appears in the third game is not the same one who appeared in the first two games, as the third game is set in a different continuity. * He is one of the many characters to appear in every game as a playable character alongside Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Blade, Luke Cage, Storm, Daredevil, Ms. Marvel, The Fantastic Four, Venom, Magneto, and Deadpool. * He is playable in Vicarious Visions (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, later also PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC) versions and originally as a downloadable character for PS3 and Xbox 360. * James C. Mathis reprises his role in the third game. He voiced the character in other media including the animated shows Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Avengers Assemble, the 2018 animated Lego film Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda, ''the MMORPG ''Marvel Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, and Marvel Powers United VR. * His alternate skin in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order is based on the White Tiger. Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Strike heroes Category:Anti-Registration Category:Heroes Category:No Special Conversations Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:DLC Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Avengers Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Engineers